1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill handling machine for deposits and withdrawals of bills.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cash automatic transaction machines (ATMs) are used to receive and dispense moneys to users via bill handling machines or the like. ATMs house bill handling machines for supplying, storing, and dispensing paper money or bills. For deposits, the bill handling machine discriminates the denomination and authenticity of the bills supplied through the deposit port, bills that are determined to be genuine are temporarily stored in a temporary stacker, and any other bills are rejected through the deposit port. Authentication is based on the optical properties, electromagnetic properties, paper thickness, or the like of the bills. When the user subsequently confirms the amount of the deposit, the bills stored in the temporary stacker are stored into storage boxes corresponding to the denomination, by the bill handling machine. In addition, the ATM communicates the amount of the deposit, the account information, and the like to a host computer.